1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to seats or shelves of the type commonly installed in the corner of a shower. More particularly, it relates to a corner seat or shelf that can be tiled as soon as it installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,218 discloses a structural support base for ceramic tile corner seats and service trays. It includes a metallic triangular frame for fitting into a corner. The frame includes a triangular bottom wall, two vertical side walls, and one vertical front wall mounted about the periphery of the triangular bottom wall. The frame has an open top so that mortar can be charged into the frame. A hole is formed in the bottom wall to allow moisture to drain from the frame as the concrete cures. Horizontal flanges are formed in the front wall of the frame to support a strip of mortar outside of the triangular frame. After the concrete has cured overnight, tile is applied to the cured concrete.
The structure disclosed in said patent represents an improvement over prior art wooden frames. However, it has the serious limitation of requiring an overnight wait for the concrete to cure, just as is the case with wooden frames.
There is therefore a need for a corner seat or shelf construction that could be installed and covered with tile on the same day it is installed, thus eliminating the overnight wait and eliminating the need to return to the job site a second day.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.